Time to Tell
by Ms Spider
Summary: No action but a lot of interaction between Gary and Marissa. You'll be surprised! I was!


Disclaimer: All characters belong to those who created this magnificent ensemble.May my humble offering appease the craving of those who hunger for more Early Edition.

# **********************************************************************

# Time to Tell

### By Ms Spider

Gary flinched as a noise woke him from a deep sleep.Groggily, he thought he had heard his name called.Through barely opened eyes he raised his head slightly to glance at the time.

"5:30?"He croaked.In a louder groan he called out."You're early.Come back in an hour, cat."He rolled over covering his head with the blankets.A sharp rap answered.

"Gary?It's me.I need to talk to you."

"Marissa?" Gary sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes."I'll be right there.Hold on," he hurried to the door worried.Something must be wrong if Marissa had to wake him.Opening the door, his partner stood with a guilty look on her face.

"Come in," Gary's voice was gravely.

"I'm sorry Gary.I really am.But I needed to talk to you before you had to leave for the day," Marissa explained.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Gary took her hand and squeezed."It's okay.Man, you're cold.Have a seat.I'll put on some tea."Gary grabbed his robe and went to the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing," Marissa sighed."And everything."She wrung her hands together after she sat down on the couch.

"That bad?"Gary resisted the urge to laugh.He rarely saw Marissa so flustered.

"Worse!"She snorted.

"Here," he placed the handle of the mug in her hand then sat down in the chair next to the sofa.

"Emmett asked me to marry him!"She blurted out.

"Hey, that's wonderful," Gary grinned and reached out for her hand.Marissa resisted his touch and took a sip from the mug."Isn't it?"He asked cautiously.

"Yes, I love Emmett.He's strong and kind, I couldn't find a better man," Marissa sighed.

Gary looked confused."So what's the problem?"

"He has even accepted a job with a salary that's three times what he'd make driving a cab," Marissa acted like she hadn't heard Gary's question.

"So, what is the problem?"He repeated.

"The job is in Springfield," she whispered.

"Springfield?"Gary's heart stopped.A dull ache echoed the beating when it started again. "I thought Emmett wanted to be a public defender?Help the people and all that."

"He still intends to do that.But he thought if he could get some experience…paid experience he would better serve the people."Marissa explained.She swallowed hard."What am I going to do?I don't want to leave you or McGinty's or Chicago for that matter."

"Don't worry about me or McGinty's.Do what you feel is right for you," Gary's feigned brightness didn't work on Marissa.

"You think you can run the bar by yourself?"Marissa eyebrows rose."And what about the paper?"She asked in a hushed voice.

"What about the paper?The paper is my problem," Gary told her firmly.

"But I help.You have to admit that."

Gary almost told her he didn't need her help but the truth stopped him._What would he do without her?_ He thought "You do help a lot, Marissa," he finally sighed.

"That's it.I'll just have to tell Emmett I can't marry him," Marissa's voice broke on her words.

"Marissa, do you love him?" Gary's voice was quiet and full of emotion.

"Yes, but…"

Gary had to close his eyes for a moment to shield himself from the hurt and confusion on his friend's face."Marissa, listen to me.Love isn't easy to find.Believe me, I know.Don't use the paper as an excuse."

"It's not just the paper, Gary," Marissa admitted.

"What else then?"He frowned as her fear showed on her face.

"I know Chicago. I can get around in Chicago by myself.I don't know Springfield.And my job is here," she started to list reasons.

"Emmett will take care of you," Gary regretted his choice of words because anger flared up in the mild features of his partner's face.

"I don't need to be taken care of," she defended."My independence is very important to me."

"I know that.And I didn't mean it that way, Marissa," Gary kept his voice even. 

She slumped in her seat and sighed."I know you didn't.I'm sorry I snapped at you," a single tear ran down her cheek."I just don't know what to do," she couldn't break down, not in front of Gary.

"It's not something I can decide for you," Gary took her hand and slipped on to the sofa beside her.

"Just be honest with me, please?"Marissa begged him."Tell me how you feel about handling things alone?"

Gary let an exasperated breath out._How did he feel? _He didn't want to think about life without Marissa around.A long moment passed before he could manage an answer."I can't say you leaving won't affect me or how I handle the paper."He swallowed hard."And I want to shout 'DON'T GO' but I can't do that either."

"Thanks for not saying, you don't need me."Marissa interjected.

"I could never say that."Gary whispered.He patted her hand and felt her lean against him.

"I really love Emmett," she sighed.

"Emmett, well, he's a great guy," he agreed."Not nearly good enough for you but I think he can make you happy."Gary put an arm around her shoulders."If he doesn't, just let me know and I'll set him straight."Gary was rewarded with a slight smile.

"He'd knock you silly," she almost laughed but her mood turned sad again."What will you do when you need help?"

"I don't know," he sighed then Gary realized he had said the words out loud."You know, maybe I'm not supposed to have a permanent helper.Maybe this just means your tour of duty is over and I'll find someone else to keep me out of trouble."Gary tried hard to sound convincing."You know, give some one else the chance to do some good."

Marissa wasn't buying his line but before she could respond the paper thumped the floor followed by a loud meow. She gave Gary a quick hug."You've got work to do and so do I."She stood and followed him as he hurried to the door to get the paper. 

Before he even looked at the front page, Gary studied Marissa waiting for him to move so she could get through the doorway. "Are you all right?"

"I feel better now that we've talked."

"But you haven't decided have you?"

"It's a big decision to make.I have time."She slipped in to the hall and started down the stairs.Then she stopped."Gary, thanks."

Gary wasn't quite sure what she was thanking him for so he gave a wild guess at the proper response. "Anytime, Marissa."

******************************************************************************************************

Glancing around the almost empty bar, Gary closed the front door behind him._Tuesdays were usually slow_, he thought as he headed through the bar.His day with the paper had been slow too.Easy rescues and plenty of time in between so he didn't have to rush.He opened the door to the office to find his partner going over her Braille notes.

"How'd it go?"Marissa paused.

"Fine, no problems," Gary frowned as he gazed at his friend."You look tired.Are you okay?"

"I hardly slept at all last night," she admitted.

"I take it by the smile on Emmett's face this morning, you said, yes," Gary guessed as he watched Marissa.He didn't like seeing her worn out.

"We're still talking about it," she paused and took a deep breath."Gary?"

The way she said his name made him frown again.

"Gary, I want to tell Emmett about the paper," she blurted out.

"No. Marissa, are you crazy?"Gary couldn't believe she said that.

She let him rave a short time.Trying to stay calm she asked. "Why not?It would make things a lot easier for me," she argued."Besides, Emmett has even helped you with the paper so…"

"No!It will just cause problems.Like it always has when someone else finds out about it."Gary shook his head.

"What problems?"She demanded.

"It's complicated and you know it," he avoided the question.

"I know if Emmett knew about the paper, he would understand why I want to stay in Chicago," She explained trying hard to be patient with her stubborn partner.

"Look, the paper is my responsibility not yours." 

"How can you say that?"Marissa flared."I've done a lot to help."

"I'm not saying you haven't," Gary tried to placate her. "But…"

"But nothing," her anger rose."Gary, I've given you advice, patched your wounds, worried myself sick about you…I've been the brunt of your bad moods when thing don't go quite right AND I run the bar most of the time by myself so you can take care of the paper."Marissa hands shook with anger as she searched for her cane. "So don't tell me the paper is your responsibility alone."

"I know, Marissa.Believe me, I know how hard you work," Gary also knew she wasn't calming down.

"Gary, if I marry…no when I marry Emmett, am I suppose to keep the paper a secret from my husband?"Marissa tried a different approach, but she was still fuming.

He rubbed his neck and nodded slightly,"I see your point but…"

"Why are you making this so difficult?"She stood up gripping her cane tightly."I'm going to tell him.You can't stop me," she told him defiantly as she moved to the door.

"Marissa, do you think he will believe you?" Gary warned quietly, knowing without the paper to show, she would have a hard time convincing Emmett.

Her face fell as she fumbled for the doorknob."Maybe," she paused and took a deep breath then turned back to him for one more try."Gary, I didn't just come up with this idea.I've been thinking about it for a while now.This means a lot to me. Please?"

"Marissa."His voice told her she had weakened his resolve slightly.

"I don't ask for much, Gary.Please?" She heard him sigh.

"Can I have some time to think about it?"He asked and was surprised to see the anger rise in her again.

"Just once," She growled to herself as she opened the door.

"Just once what?" He was clueless about why she was mad now.

"Once, I'd like to ask something of you without having to argue or plead.Just once couldn't you say, yes, because I'm your friend and you trust my judgment?"Marissa held her breath waiting.

"This is different.It's…"

She sighed disappointed."Don't bother trying to explain.Good night, I'm going home."

"Good night, " Gary's goodbye echoed the sharp closing of the office door.He stared at the door for a long time.He had hurt her deeply._If he had damaged his friendship with Marissa he'd never forgive himself._He worried and began to doubt his side of the argument.He took care of the bar for the rest of the evening. Gary felt a knot in the pit of his stomach as he saw to the numerous little details that Marissa handled every night._And today was slow_, he thought as he put the last chair on a table. After the employees left for the night, he made sure the bar was locked up and wearily climbed the stairs to his loft. 

Gary turned on the TV but sat thinking about the argument for a long time.Clicking the TV off, he decided to get ready for bed.He was going through the pockets of his jeans when a loud knock on his loft door made him jump.He peered at the figure through the frosted glass.

"Gary?Open up.I need to talk to you."

"Emmett?"He thought he had recognized the silhouette.Quickly, he opened the door."Hey," Gary started to smile but saw the intense anger in the man's face. "Ah, what's wrong?"He asked as he backed away from the angry glare.

"You and Marissa had a fight."Emmett accused.

"Well, yea, a disagreement, " Gary finally had to stop as he backed into the chair.

"NO.A disagreement doesn't cause someone to cry half the evening and be steaming mad the other half."

"Marissa was crying?"Gary felt low.He had never made her cry…not like this."I'm sorry.I'll apologize to her."

"No, that won't cut it," Emmett poked Gary's shoulder."You are wrong and she is right.THAT'S the only thing she's going to settle for."

"How'd you get in here?"Gary suddenly asked.

"I took Marissa's keys."

"Oh."

"Don't try to change the subject," Emmett glared at him. "You tell her, you'll do what ever she wants.You understand?"He poked at him again.

"Okay.Okay," Gary rubbed his shoulder.

"Good," the man seemed surprised Gary had agreed so fast."Then I'll be going."

"Ah, Emmett, could you sit down for a moment.I have something I've got to explain to you," Gary went to a pile of newspapers and picked up the one on top.

Emmett sat warily on the chair by the sofa as the newspaper was dropped him front of him onto the coffee table.

"This is what we argued about," Gary pointed at the paper.

"The newspaper?"

"Look at the date.You see, I get tomorrow's newspaper… today."Gary waited for the look of disbelief to cross the man's face but a smile came instead.

"Hell, I know about that," he snorted. 

"How'z that?"Gary sank to the sofa in bewilderment.

"Patrick told me, about a year ago," the man laughed at Gary's reaction.

"Patrick knows?" he stood back up in shock."How'd he find out?"

"He's a very smart guy.A little flaky but he knew the first week he worked here." Gary's knees felt weak so he sat back down as Emmett continued."It wasn't that hard to figure out.I suspected something but couldn't quite put my finger on it. Remember the time you got bit by that monkey?"

"Why didn't you tell us you knew?" Gary felt exposed.He had tried so hard to keep the paper a secret. 

"I figured when you wanted me to know, you'd tell me," Emmett told him."So, why were you and Marissa arguing about the paper?"

"She wanted to tell you about it and I didn't," he snorted."It seems ridiculous now."

"Why?I mean, what was her reason for wanting me to know?"Emmett asked.

"Marissa wants to stay in Chicago.She thought if you knew, you would understand why it's important to her," Gary explained.

"What does Marissa have to do with it?It's your responsibility isn't it?"Emmett studied the younger man.

"I used to think so but right now I'm not sure," Gary stood up and headed for the kitchen."You want something to drink?"

"Sure," he accepted the beer when Gary came back."Thanks."

"The paper does come to me.But I can't run McGinty's by myself and deal with the paper," he began to explain.

"Oh, that's why."

"Actually that's only a small part of the whole picture," Gary could see Emmett didn't think finding someone to run the bar would be reason enough to stay in Chicago. "Marissa has been with me from the beginning.Giving me pep talks, patching my wounds and being my conscience when I needed a little shove in the right direction."

"Oh."

"To tell you the truth I think I would have gone crazy without her helping me."Gary admitted.

"I knew she helped with running the bar but I didn't consider the moral support she supplied."Emmett gazed at the paper then looked at Gary."You want her to stay?"

"I want Marissa to be happy," Gary met the man's eyes."I could never ask her to stay but I think she feels responsible for me somehow."

"She sure has tried to cover up for you…a lot," Emmett leaned back and scratched his chin.

"Yea, she has," Gary looked at the phone."Should I call her?"

"Why not?"Emmett laughed."Maybe you can change her mood."

Gary picked up the phone and pressed the speed dial for her number. As the tones sounded all he could think of was dit dit dit.

"Hello?" Marissa's soft voice answered.

"It's me," Gary almost felt the frost on the phone.

"So."

"Emmett is here."

"Why is Emmett with you?Never mind, Gary?Did you want to buy my half of McGinty's or find someone else to buy it?"She spoke too quickly for Gary to interrupt with more than a stuttered 'but'. "I hope you don't expect me to just give it back like Chuck.I do have a legal claim on it and I have put a lot of my own money into it…."

"Marissa!"Gary intervened loudly."He knows."

"Knows what?"Marissa's rant stopped cold.

"Emmett knows about the paper," he could barely speak the next words."Patrick told him."

"Patrick knew?"

The awe in her voice made him smile."Yea, Patrick knew.Marissa?Are you still mad at me?"

"A little."

"I'm sorry.You were right… about everything," Gary got an approving nod from Emmett.

"That helps," Marissa's voice mellowed.She could never stay angry with Gary for long.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I'll think about it," she laughed smugly.

"I guess I deserve that," he sighed.

"Yes, you do.But I guess I'll forgive you anyway."

"Thanks," Gary sighed."Now the ball is in Emmett's court.I'll leave it to the two of you to work out the details."He handed the phone to Emmett.Gary took the empty bottles back to the kitchen then drifted back as Emmett put the phone down.

"I'm going to Marissa's," he gestured to the door. "We have a lot of things to talk about."He saw the question on Gary's face."We won't be leaving Chicago."He slapped Gary's back as they walked to the door.

"Make that decision with Marissa," he warned.

"Oh, I know that much about women," the man laughed."Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Gary started to close the door.He paused and called down the stairs."Emmett!Don't forget to give Marissa back her keys."The man waved to show he had heard and disappeared.

Gary stood for a moment thinking about what he had discovered tonight. He went to his desk and rummaged around.Under a cup holding pens, a small piece of paper caught his eye. A hastily scrawled phone number was on one side of a scrap torn from a newspaper.Slowly he walked to the sofa and sat down.He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Patrick!How ya doing?"Gary felt awkward.

"Mr. Hobson?"The young man's voice was full of delight."I can't believe you called me!It's been over a year!"

"I get kind of busy, Patrick," Gary sighed remembering what it was like to talk to this kid.

"I understand completely Mr. H.The sixth sense thing keeping you busy and all."

"I know you know about the paper, Patrick." There was silence on the other end."Emmett told me," Gary filled in.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Hobson, I haven't told anyone…well, except Emmett.But he kind of needed to know."

"Patrick, it's okay," Gary reassured him."But, why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"I wanted to but…then I thought, well, it's kind of like Superman and his secret identity, you know?If someone found out he'd either have to die or be super hypnotized so he wouldn't remember the secret identity," Patrick snorted."Not that you would kill me or hypnotize me…but I just thought…it would make you nervous…me knowing and all."

"Oh," Gary felt guilty for not being kinder to his former employee."Well, Patrick, I just called to say, 'Thank you'."

"Wow!Your welcome, Mr. H."

"Patrick, call me Gary, will ya?You don't work for me anymore," he pictured a big smile on Patrick's face.

"Sure thing…Gary."

"So, how's it going?"Gary leaned back to listen to Patrick's first year of teaching. Gradually, he became aware of how lucky he was to have help from so many people who cared as much as he did. Whether it was the paper, which brought these individuals to him or simply fate, he would never know for sure. He had to admit, Marissa was right.The paper was not his to deal with all alone.Too many people had contributed their efforts for him to think that way ever again.


End file.
